Joshua Beckman
Joshua Beckman (born 1971) is an American poet.Joshua Beckman b. 1971, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 30, 2011, Life Beckman was born in New Haven, Connecticut. He earned a B.A. from Hampshire College in Amherst, Massachusetts.Joshua Beckman, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Aug. 29, 2015. Beckman was the editor of the short-lived literary magazine, Object Lesson, which served as inspiration for subsequent literary and artistic publishing ventures. He is the author of several collections of poetry, including Take It, Shake, and Things Are Happening. He is also the author of 2 collaborations with New York–based poet Matthew Rohrer, including Nice Hat. Thanks. He lives in Seattle and New York. He is an editor at Wave Books and was the featured poet on Wave's Poetry Bus Tour in 2006,Poetry Bus Tour » Joshua Beckman, PoetryBus.com, Web He has translated numerous works of poetry and prose, including Poker by Tomaz Salamun, as well as multiple co-translations with Alejandro de Acosta. Recognition Things Are Happening, won the 1st annual Honickman-APR Book Award. His translation of Poker was a finalist for the PEN America Poetry in Translation Award. Beckman is the recipient of numerous other awards, including a NYFA fellowship and a Pushcart Prize. Publications Poetry *''Blue Paradise''. San Francisco: Permeable Press, 1997. *''Things Are Happening: Poems''. Philadelphia: American Poetry Review, 1998. *''Something I Expected To Be Different''. Athens, GA: Verse Press, 2001. *''Nice Hat - Thanks.'' (with Matthew Rohrer). Amherst, MA: Verse Press, 2002. *''Your Time Has Come''. Amherst, MA: Verse Press, 2004. *''Shake''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2006. *''Take It''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2009. *''Poems'' (illustrated by Jon Beacham). Brooklyn, NY: Merit, 2011. *''Porch Light: (Lamp and chair)'' (illustrated by Jon Beacham). Brooklyn, NY: Brother in Elysium, 2012. *''The Inside of an Apple''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2013. Non-fiction *Foreword to Jon Beacham, The Brothers in Elysium: Artwork and publications, 2008-2013. Brooklyn, NY: Boo-Hurray, 2013. Translated *Tomasz Salamun, Poker. Brooklyn, NY: Ugly Duckling Presse, 2004. *Carlos Oquendo de Amat, 5 Meters of Poems = 5 metros de poemas (translated with Alejandro de Acosta). Brooklyn, NY: Ugly Duckling Presse, 2010. *Jorge Carrera Andrade, Micrograms (translated with Alejandro de Acosta). Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2011. Edited *''State of the Union: 50 political poems'' (edited with Matthew Zapruder). Seattle: Wave Books, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joshua Beckman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 29, 2015. Audio/video *''Adventures While Preaching the Gospel of Beauty'' (CD; with Matthew Rohrer). Florence, MA: Verse Press, 2003. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The going. The letters. The staying ." at Poetry Once a Day. *Joshua Beckman b. 1971 at the Poetry Foundation *Joshua Beckman profile & 8 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Books *Joshua Beckman at Amazon.com ;About *Joshua Beckman at Wave *Poetry Bus Tour 2006 *"From Town to Town They Go, A Busload of Poets, Rhymes in Tow", ''New York Sun' Category:American poets Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Living people Category:1971 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish poets